Darien's Frustration
by silverangel4567
Summary: v. short story the title pretty much explains it
1. time flys

Hi guys I hope u like this I just thought it up well as always enjoy and plz review if ya can I love the things

Chrissy xx

Disclaimer : the wonderful creator of sailor moon refused to sell it to me so I'm afraid I don't own it

"Darien" Serena moaned as her fiancée trailed kisses down her neck and fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, they had about 2 hours together before she had to be home for family night and Darien planned on taking full advantage of that 2 hours.

Serena literally ripped Darien's shirt off rolling them over so she was straddling him he grunted with approval as she grinded her hips into his and kissed down his own neck, Darien stayed fumbling with the buttons on Serena's shirt till her soft skin was finally revealed to his eyes.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Darien growled as Serena's communicator went off she stared at it angrily for a second then answered "hey Serena I just had to tell you what happened at the mall, these guys were totally hitting on me and everything, then one of them got a little to bold so I told him to lay off but he wouldn't so I screamed but then this really cute guy came out of no where and scared the boy so much he left me alone cool huh? well anyway turns out the cute guy works at my favourite store in the mall what a coincidence he took me to get a drink and was sooo sweet I think in in love" Mina carried on babbling as Serena called her name several times " so anyway I have his number do you think I should call and what should I wear?" Mina finally finished Serena growled "Mina number one the communicator is for scout business and I'm at Darien's like I told all u guys not to disturb me yesterday call the bloody guy and wear whatever he cant see u over the phone now unless sailor moon is needed leave me alone" she finished "ok sere thanks" mina replied shutting off the connection.

Serena sighed then giggled as Darien flipped her on to her back again and continued his explorations now kissing her exposed chest, just as he was about to undo her pants a load Banging sounded "you did lock the door didn't you?" Serena whispered "oh shit, I knew I forgot something" Darien replied "Darien my man" 5 guys from Darien's college entered the apartment as the couple covered up "what are you guys doing here?" Darien almost growled "dare calm down we said wed be popping round sometime in the week" mark said chucking Darien a beer "Darien?" Serena asked coming out of his bedroom to see a room full of people she had never met " and who is this lovely lady?" Dan another one of Darien's friends asked Darien's frustration rose as he notice all 5 of his friends checking Serena out "this is Serena my fiancé" he said expressing the last word "shame" matt said winking at Serena it took another half hour to convince the guys to go as soon as they did Darien grabbed Serena locked the door and pulled the phone out of the socket Serena moaned as he attacked her neck and lips basically anywhere his mouth could go she grinded her hips against the bulge in his jeans when she finally noticed her time with him was up five minutes ago she broke away from him and re did her shirt "sorry dare but I have to go now our times up" she said sadly "but what about" Darien asked pointing down to his trousers "well your hand always worked before" Serena answered and she left the apartment with Darien cursing inside

The end

I got this from what happened to me and my bf a few days ago he was really pissed at me after i said that lol hope u enjoyed it

Review

Chrissy xx


	2. revenge

hey everyone I've decided to do another chapter to this thing coz my mind is actually working today and is letting me get good ideas yay! anyways enjoy :P

chrissy xx

Darien sat in his apartment for all off two minutes before he decided Serena wasn't getting away leaving him in that state. He quickly dressed in the baggiest clothes possible and rushed out of the house hoping to catch up with Serena.

Un fortunately he was a little too late as he watched Serena step into her front door and her mother steep out and notice him "Darien hello did you walk Serena home that's nice of you dear why don't you join us" Ilene smiled at her future son in law he couldn't say no to her he just hoped his clothes were baggy enough that his future mother in law didn't notice the reason he had followed Serena home 'I've just walked you home' Darien growled to Serena through there mind link 'what?' Serena asked as she watched her mom and Darien walk into the house "hi honey I thought u were going strait home" Serena said surprised "I invited him to join us dear" her mother replied for him Serena smiled she knew why Darien had followed her and knew he still had a slight problem down below she giggled as he looked at her eyes smouldering with pent up frustration the walk home had allowed her to cool down a bit after being with him but the looks he was shooting her were heating her back up.

A little devil sat on Serena's shoulder telling her to get Darien back for getting her all hot and bothered again she smiled evilly as Darien took the seat across from her and started to eat still looking at her like he would rather eat her then the meal in front of him she smiled sweetly and lifted her foot out of her slipper and started to massage his thigh creeping upwards from there.

Darien's eyes went wide as he felt Serena's foot massaging his thigh he bit back a groan as her foot crept up his thigh 'Serena if you don't stop that I won't be responsible for my actions' he thought to her she just giggled but stopped none the less. As he left her house he swore she would pay for his state of mind

Serena smiled as she got into bed it was a hot night so she left her window open she was almost asleep when a pair of warm hands roamed her naked legs she gasped as she looked up to see Darien's grinning face she smiled and lay back down as he crept into bed with her he continued to massage her body till she was begging for more he complied by slipping 2 fingers inside of her till she reached her climax he stopped just before she did leaning over her whispered in her ear "my turn sorry babe working early tomorrow"with that Darien flew out of the window leaving Serena in the position he was in hours ago

The end again xxxx

**Delluserlooser-yeah I do but hes just as bad sometimes I love him anyway thanx **

**Steelheartrose thanx for the rating correction hun I'm way too new to this to know what is what **

**Princess makkura thanx glad u had a laugh that's what the stories are there for **

**Megan Consoer thanx hun heres the chapter u asked for dunno if there will be more **


	3. disserpear

**Hey ya'll ok heres the 3rd and final chapter of Darien's frustration I know its taken a while sorry but my mind wonders off and doesn't come back till its ready review **

**Chrissy xx xx xx **

Darien sighed as he sat at work he had to admit the games he and Serena had been playing were fun but not as fun as it would be to just forget they were playing and ending the games would be.

He loved Serena very much but lately it seemed they never had enough time for each other if he wasn't working she was doing something with the girls or at college and if she was free he would be working or with some of his friends. The time they did get together was forever interrupted by something or other.

Lee Darien's boss watched as Darien wondered round the office a forlorn look in place and decided to talk to him he stepped into the coffee room as Darien was making a coffee "relationship problems" he said Darien jumped almost spilling his coffee "how did you know?" he asked turning to his boss lee just laughed, "that look on your face that say's I'm sick and tired of not getting any." Darien grumbled at how easily people were reading him lately "lets just say me and Serena have friends and enemy's that do not understand what being alone means" Darien sighed lee just smiled "listen me and my wife had planned a long weekend away to a secluded spot right by Para springs but it seems that I cant go with a new deal coming up here why don't you take this Serena of yours in my place I cant let the cabin go to waste after all." Darien looked at his boss shocked "are you sure. I mean that would be great" he said lee laughed again at the look on his employees face "of course here are the keys to the place take the rest off the week off and go" lee smiled as Darien raced out of the office he picked up Darien's un drunk coffee and added milk and 2 sugars then drank it himself smiling.

Serena sat in her lecture her thoughts the exact same as Darien's were an hour ago, she was fed up of there games even though they were fun she was starting to miss him. She played with the ring on her left finger sighing as she looked at it, she could swear they were going backwards instead of forwards, except this time the teasing was different. She giggled at the thought then frowned, if they were going backwards did that mean they would drift so far apart they wouldn't know each other anymore? The thought saddened her greatly as the buzzer rang letting everyone know the lecture was over.

She walked out her mood sulky until she saw Darien right outside her lecture hall. He grinned at her before scooping her up and placing her in his car she noticed two bags in the back seat and was shocked that one of them belonged to her "Darien what's going on where are we going? She asked though she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice "well my little bunny as no-one around us know what the word alone means were going to disappear" he grinned again as Serena giggled and he started up the car and drove as fast as he could out of there.

When they got to the cabin they didn't leave they just enjoyed one another's company and each one's games were easily ended every time they played

The final end

**Ok so this chapter is not as good as the past two but I just thought it would wrap things up J **

**Review plz **

Chrissy xx

**p.s thanks to everyone who did review I've started a longer story but I want to finish it before I put it up JJJ**


End file.
